


3 times the team spotted a Philinda moment

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Hey, they shouln't have been snooping in the first place.





	3 times the team spotted a Philinda moment

1)

"Gotcha!" Mack splashed Daisy, dousing the inhuman.

"No fair! Your hands are bigger than mine!" Daisy whined, swimming away. Jemma squealed as Fitz wrung a soaking wet towel over her head, laughing.

Daisy pulled herself up out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool. She smirked as she reached up and pushed Simmons into the water, the young scientist flailing her arms. "Go save her, Fitz!" Daisy howled with laughter.

The Scott looked between the edge of the pool and the stairs in the corner, and was about to go for the safer option when Daisy jumped up and dragged Fitz into the pool.

The team was relaxing after the day's mission, and enjoyed the pool that had been in the hotel, engaging in splash fights and other shenanigans. They didn't notice the door to the pool open, and two figures keep to the wall as they snuck in. 

"Its good to see them so relaxed." the first one said, slinging a towel off her shoulder.

"they need a vacation." He added.

"Yeah," She answered, testing the water with her toe, and then happily lowering herself into the hot tub. "Phil. You comin' or not?"

Nodding, Phil joined her, letting the warm water relax his muscles. "We need this to, Melinda."

"Agreed." May sighed, watching the younger agents antics in the water. Jemma sputtered a she came up for air, hair plastered to her forehead. Daisy softly quaked the water, a series of gentle waves washing over the others and dashing themselves against the pool wall.

Turning her attention back to the comfort of the hot water, Melinda noticed Phil inch his way closer. And closer. And closer.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you." Melinda smirked.

"Good." Phil grinned, and splashed her.

"Oh we're playing that game?" Melinda playfully raised her eyebrows.

Daisy looked up when she heard Melinda's voice, spotting her former S.O. fooling around with Coulson. In the hot tub.

Jemma threw water at Daisy's face only for the splash to be ignored, and then Simmons saw what the inhuman was staring so intently at. 

"Mom and Dad are playing in the hot tub..." Fitz observed when he and Mack noticed the older agents as well, Melinda laughing as Phil shoved her off the underwater seats and to the bottom, the team getting a more-than-needed good look at May's bikini as she surfaced - right onto Coulson.

"Im not even going to make a joke about that." Daisy said, blinking. "Yeah..." She paused, "Just gonna let it happen..."

 

-:x:-

2)

"Prove it." Jemma grinned to Fitz, their sandwich contest prepared and ready to go.

"I can indeed make a sandwich faster than you." Fitz replied, a mock glare on his face.

"Game on." Jemma nodded to Daisy, who started the stopwatch.

Jemma and Leo's hands flew as they stacked bread, condiments, and ingredients. "Done!" Fitz exclaimed, and Daisy stopped the counter, coming over to inspect, faking to be some high-end food critic. "Hmmmmm.. What do we have here?" Daisy pretended to straiten some glasses on her nose. "A lump of bread, Mozzarella, and what im assuming is some kind of Relish?" Daisy studied Jemma's unfinished workings.

"Pesto Aoeli." Jemma corrected the girl.

"And here we have a beautifully crafted peanut butter jelly sandwich." Daisy nodded, still 'judging', having ignored Jemma's comment.

"This isn't fair." Jemma rolled her eyes. "I thought we were making the same sandwich!"

"Well, the agreement was that it was a sandwich contest, meaning that Fitz won fair and square. He made a sandwich faster than you." Daisy shrugged.

"Fine. But only because I love you." Jemma told Fitz. 

Taking their lunches into the common room, Jemma, Daisy, and Leo all froze at the door.

May and Coulson were curled up on the couch, talking as they shared a massive bowl of stir fry. "Phillip Coulson." Melinda tsked,shaking her head. "You're holding them wrong again." Melinda referenced to his chopsticks. "How many times do I have to teach you?" Melinda reached over the bowl, and fixed Coulson's finger placement on his chop sticks. 

"To many times. Its impossible, Melinda." Coulson dug the chop sticks into the noodles and tried to grab some, all while maintaining the position of his fingers, but he couldn't grab any, the noodles slipping.

"Watch and learn." May rolled her eyes, and expertly used her eating utensils to collect a bite of food. "See? Its not that hard." 

"Yeah right." Phil tried again, still failing. He moved his fingers closer to the tips, blatantly holding them wrong, and managed to gather enough. Melinda frowned, and knocked the stir fry out of the sticks grip. "Hold them right."She repeated.

"Hey! If you keep doing that, I'm going to end up starving!"

"Here." Melinda rolled her eyes, and expertly twisted her chopsticks through the noodles, getting enough for one bite, and offering it to him. "Now you won't starve."

Phil took it. "The only food I've had in the last five minutes!" Coulson said as he took it.

"Lets eat somewhere else." Jemma offered.

"I agree." Fitz whispered.

"Yeah, thats a good idea."

 

-:x:-

3)

Bobbi slowly finished up on her debriefing paperwork, and happily made her way to Coulson's office, glad to be done. On her way, she bumped into Daisy, who was also heading to Coulson's office to turn in her paperwork. Reaching the office, the two women cracked the door. 

A little sound came from the corner. Coulson, who was sitting at his desk, snorted with amusement. Bobbi and Daisy shared a glance of confusion, popping their heads in. Another swallowed squeak came from the corner, where May was occupying 'her' armchair. Once again, Coulson tried hard not to laugh.

"You laugh again and I'll smack you." Melinda threatened, not looking up.

It took Daisy and Bobbi another fifteen seconds to realize that May had the hiccups, and right in time for another muffled sound to come from Melinda.

It was practically impossible for Phil not to be amused, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Seriously Phil? So juvenile." May sighed.

"Its cute."

"Wh- *hic* -at?"

"Its cute. You hiccuping is literally the cutest thing ever," Phil confessed.

"I have never been so close to - *hic* -ripping your head off." Melinda sarcastically answered.

"Nah. Im couldn't be safer." He said as Melinda hiccuped again.

"Oh really?" Melinda smirked.

"Yeah, you like me to much." Phil answered, looking toward May as she got up, coming closer.

"Well, than its a good thing for you that thats true," Melinda answered, and stalked over and around his desk, kissing him lightly.

Daisy turned to Bobbi. "Uhhhhh... What exactly just happened?"


End file.
